Loving The Enemy
by thesistersthree
Summary: PhoebeCole fic. Phoebe and Cole have alot of stuff in common, they are both evil, and they are powerful and last they are enemies. Full summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Summary

**Hello Readers!, this is my third story and it is about Phoebe and Cole(the best couple of all time) **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own charmed but If I did Cole would still be on the show and he and Phoebe would be together.**

**Summary-**

**Before the charmed ones were born there was a feud between the source and his family and the halliwells(They All Are Evil!). It all started when the source became jealous of the Halliwells because of the power they had, also he was in love with one of the Halliwells(You'll find out later). The source had came to the charmed ones and tooked them off gard by forming a battle which killed one of them. After that, the source and the Halliwells became enemies and had figured out a way to kill eachother but failed really bad. One day he kidnapped Penny and Patty and killed them both, this made the charmed ones really angry, expecially when they were still kids, years later the charmed ones finally took out the source, his last words were to his son telling him to kill the charmed ones(His son is Cole). Cole tooked his word and became the next Source. He had formed a plan to get them to trust them by being there friends, expecially with Phoebe. Her sisters finally found out his plan but it was too late he had tooked Phoebe and hid her somewhere in the underworld where she couldn't excape. The next thing is... well you will have to wait and see.**

**If you would wish for me to continue, please review my story, I am updating if I have atleast 5 reviews. Also check out my other stories!**

**- Shay**


	2. who's powerful than the source part1

**Thanks For All Of The Reviews!, Here is the first chapter, Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

(Cut to the underworld) (The source is sitting in on his thrown smiling to himself, the seer shimmers in)

Source: Seer what are you doing here

Seer: Just came to congradulate you, how does it feel to be the source

Source: I feel powerful, it's kind of strange but in a good way

Seer: Yes but you will get used to it, many before you felt the same way

Source: It's also good to know that no one has as much power as I do(the seer's eyes turns white and she has a worried look on her face) Seer what do you see(her eyes go back to normal)

Seer: That's not necessary true

Source: What the hell are you talking about

Seer: I see another side of evil that is more powerful

Source: More powerful than me, I can't believe it, who is it!

Seer: I'm sorry but I can't really see much right now, all I can see is the power this force has, not who

Source: What the hell kind of seer are you!, you better fix this problem that you have or I'll find another seer(he holds up a knife to her neck and she flinches)

Voice: Kane!(the source and the seer turn around to see a pretty woman walking toward them, he turns back toward the seer)

Source: Leave me now!(the seer shimmers out) Do not call me by that, do you know who I am, I am the-

Pricilla:Source, that's just a title it doesn't mean anything(the source sneers at her)

Source: When will you accept the offer of being my queen

Pricilla: Are you desperate, I don't want to be your queen

Source: I love you Pricilla

Pricilla: You don't love me it's lust

Source: Whatever Pricilla, but I will make you my queen

Pricilla: You can't make me do anything(he steps closer to her)

Source: If you want to live I can

Pricilla: The big bad source is threatening me, let me tell you something, I am not afraid of you, I have more power than any power they gave you for being the source, and trust me they picked the worst looking one, your demon- half is hideous(the source starts to get angry and his eyes turn black)

Source: You dare not talk that way to me(he smacks her hard in the face and she falls very far into the wall) (the source laugh and his voice gets deep) I bet you don't feel powerful now(he walks toward her forming a fireball in his hand) (Pricilla stands back up and gets into a fighting position) You could have lived a life with me, but you're gonna get it(he throws a energy ball at her and she falls to the floor) And you call yourself powerful

Pricilla: Kane(the source looks at Pricilla confused) I'm behind you, you jackass(he turns around and Pricilla punches him in the face really hard, causing blood to come out of his mouth, she flips him over and leans over top of him with a knife in her hand)And you are(she stabs him in the stomach and he yells in pain) I did it, I killed the source

Source: Not yet sweetheart(he uses his power and the knife goes into her) (the tears start to spread down her face and she gasps) (she was about to get up but the source leans over and puts his hand over her mouth and he can feel her struggling) You should have accepted my offer, you could have made a great queen, but instead you decided to go against me(he touches her face and she moves her head) If you have any last word before your death speak now, I don't do this for anyone before they die, but for you that's a different story(he uncovers her mouth)

Pricilla: I have one thing to say to you

Source: What

Pricilla: This(she kicks him in the private and shimmers out) (the source bends over in pain)

Source: I'll get you Pricilla(he stands back up and was about to flame out when the seer shimmers in)

Seer: My liege I have to tell you something

Source: Out of my way seer, I have to catch that bitch

Seer: But my liege, I found out who is more powerful than you

Source: Who, and you better be right this time

Seer: Pricilla and her family, they are the most powerful demons not you

(To Be Continued)

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer, so what do you think will happen, Don't worry Phoebe and Cole will be in the chapters to come very soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. who's powerful than the source part2

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**

(Cut to the underworld)

Source: So what you're saying is that Paloma, Phyllis, and Pricilla is more powerful than me

Seer: Yes my liege

Source: Damn it!, I need to do something and I need to do it fast, the only way to get rid of them is to kill them

Seer: But my liege they're dangerous

Source: More dangerous than me, I think not(he flames out)

(Cut to a dark creepy neighborhood, which is the manor)(Pricilla shimmers in)

Pricilla: Paloma, Phyllis!(she sits on the couch and pulls the knife out of her stomach, Paloma and Phyllis shimmers in)

Paloma: What the hell happened to you

Phyllis: Don't tell me a witch had out run you

Pricilla: No, I got in a fight with the source

Paloma: The source, what were you doing visiting the source?

Pricilla: I was trying to set him straight, tell him that I don't want him

Phyllis: Uh huh

Pricilla: We have to get ready for him, he should be here in-

Voice: Am I right on time? (they turn around and sees the source coming there way) That was a good little stunt you pulled Pricilla, but It's not over yet

Paloma: You're right it's not(she uses her power and the source flies up into the air and the girls starts to laugh)

Source: Put me down this instant

Phyllis: No I think we're gonna leave you up there

Source: All I wanted was to have a conversation with your sister

Pricilla: You know that's a lie

Paloma: Let's play a game with the source

Source: What are you going to do

Phyllis: Say we're more powerful than you

Source: There's no way in hell I'm saying that

Paloma: I guess you don't have a choice(she uses her power again and swirls him in the air faster and faster)

Source: Stop it, stop it damn it(he throws a fireball directly at Pricilla and she falls on the ground hard, silence had filled the room and Paloma releases her hold on the source and he falls, Paloma and Phyllis cradle their baby sister)

Phyllis: You bastard!

Source: Don't be shocked Phyllis, you knew this was going to happen

Paloma: I will kill you

Source: You and you sister cannot stop me(Phyllis freezes him and him turns into ice)

Phyllis: Is she still breathing

Paloma: No(a tear rolls down her face) What are we going to do now

Phyllis: Don't worry we'll find a way to kill him(she looks at the source)(Pricilla's body starts to disappear)

Paloma: What's happening

Phyllis: She's gone(Paloma hugs Phyllis and cries) Don't cry

Paloma: I can't help it, we failed her

Phyllis: No we didn't, and don't you cry, demons don't cry, especially us. we are stronger than him, I swear to you one day we'll have our revenge and the source will be dead

(Years later) (The underworld) (Dasles is looking in the mirror, she has on a black wedding dress, the source shimmers in)

Dasles: Where the hell is he!

Seer: I'm sorry but he's pretty busy right now(Dasles scoffs)

Dasles: Busy, busy!, you better tell him to get his demonic ass here right now or there will be hell to pay!

Seer: Okay I'll let him know(she shimmers out)

(Cut to another part of the underworld)(Patty and Penny are locked in a magical bar)

Patty: Mom what are we going to do

Penny: Always remember that we are more powerful than the source

Patty: So you think we're gonna die

Penny: I don't know, but if we don't, we will know that the girls will kill the source

Patty: My daughters are only kids, what are they going to do

Penny: Do you remember the vision you told me about when you were pregnant with Phoebe

Patty: Yes,, I saw the future when my kids were grown up, I saw them killing the source, I don't know how but they did

Penny: Right, so that means it's not our time(the source flames in)

Source: Hello lovely ladies

Patty: You will not get away with this

Penny: You killed all of the people in our generation, you're jealous of us

Source: I am not jealous of you

Patty: Then why are you holding us here

Source: Not your concern

Penny: Just what I meant

Source: Shut up!(the seer shimmers in)

Seer: I'm sorry to disturb you sir but do you remember your wedding today

Source: Oh shit, I forgot, how is Dasles

Seer: She's really mad and she needs you right now

Source: Okay I'll be right

Patty: Afraid of the wife to be

Source: Didn't I tell you to shut up(he lifts up his hand and fire surround Patty and Penny, they scream and die) I'm ready(he smiles and he flames out while the seer shimmers out)

(Years later)(stripclub)(Cole and his friends are having fun and Cole is getting a lap dance)

Cole: This is making me wonder if I should get married or not(he laughs)

Voice: Oh really(Cole turns around and sees his fiancee' Marissa)

Cole: Damn it

Marissa: What the hell Cole, you told me you would be in the underworld!

Cole: Well I was and now I'm hanging out with the fellas(Marissa looks at the stripper on Cole)

Marissa: Get off of me man you bitch(the stripper glares at her)

Cole: Go(the stripper leaves)Come with me(he grabs her hand and they go outside)

Marissa: You lied to me

Cole: What the hell is the matter with you, why are you always moody

Marissa: I don't know, Cole I hope what I heard about you isn't true

Cole: What the hell are you talking about

Marissa: You're a player

Cole: And you believe that bullshit

Marissa: I don't know if I can trust you

Cole: Babe you can trust me(he puts his finger on her chin)Look go home and I'll be there in a few, I left something in the stripclub

Marissa: Okay(she shimmers out and Cole goes back into the stripclub)

Demon: Got caught huh

Cole: Not even close(he goes over to the stripper he was with and kisses her)

(Cut to the manor)(Phoebe opens her eyes and groaned when she saw what time it was)

Voice: Phoebe(Phoebe jumps up and forms a energyball in her hand, she looks up and sees Paige)

Paige: Relax sweetie it's just me, save that for the source(the energyball disappears from her hand, Phoebe lays her head back on the pillow)

Phoebe: What are you doing up so early

Paige: Me and Piper are trying to find ways to kill the source

Phoebe: Oh(she sighs)

Paige: What's wrong

Phoebe: Am I getting old

Paige: What!, no

Phoebe: My birthday is tomorrow(Paige laughs)

Paige: Phoebe you're turning 25

Phoebe: Shh(she puts her finger to her lips) Don't you say it, do you know what that mean

Paige: You're getting a year older

Phoebe: It means that I'm getting close to my 30s(Paige rolls her eyes, they here something downstairs) What's going on

Paige: I don't know(they walk downstairs and sees Piper holding a witch with a knife under her neck)

Phoebe: Another witch I see

Witch: I want my necklace back

Piper: Okay I'll give it back

Witch: Really

Paige: Not(Piper pushes the knife into her body and the witch dies)

Piper: Get rid of the body(Phoebe uses her power and the body disappear)

Phoebe: Have you found a way to kill the source

Piper: No, not yet, (Leo appears)

Leo: Hey babe

Piper: Hi(they kissed)

Paige: Leo we know that you are a darklighter and works for the source but did you find anything out that can help us

Leo: The source is getting powerful and powerful, I don't know

Phoebe: I think I have an idea how to kill the source

Piper: What

Phoebe: Think of something that the source has that we don't have

Paige: The grimore

Phoebe: Right, so if we can get our hands on the grimore

Piper: We can kill the source

* * *

**The next chapter the girls will figure out a way to kill the source, don't worry the relationship with Cole and Marissa won't last, Cole and the girls will finally meet in the next chapter! Tell me what you think, review!**


	4. the source is finally dead!

(Cut to the manor)

Piper: The Grimore

Phoebe: It's our only way to kill the source

Piper: Why do we need the grimore

Phoebe: Because when we get the grimore, we can say the spell to take away the source's power and then he'll be vulnerable and we'll kill him

Paige: That's a great idea

Leo: It's good but how are you gonna get past the source(they all look at Leo) Oh no, I'm not in this

Piper: Oh so you want me to die

Leo: No but-

Piper: Then you will help us

Phoebe: You better listen to her Leo

Paige: The question is how are we going to get there without being caught

(Cut to Cole's apartment)(the source flames in)

Source: Belthazor(Cole wakes up)

Cole: Dad what are you doing here

Source: I need you to go in training(he sees a woman cuddled up to Cole) Where's Marissa

Cole: She's at her home and I'm here

Source: You're just like your father(he chuckles) Now get up we have to train(the source flames out)(Cole wakes up the woman)

Cole: Ashley wake up(she opens her eyes) Look I got to take care of something very important

Ashley: But why do I have to leave

Cole: Because I don't want Marissa to find you here(she wraps the sheet around her and stands up)

Ashley: Fine I'll go, I'm hoping to see you later(she kisses him and shimmers out)

(Cut to the underworld)(Piper, Phoebe are all Paige all have disguises on)

Phoebe: Do you think they will notice us

Leo: They shouldn't, we need to split up, I don't know where the source hides the book at

Paige: Ok

Piper: Remember don't get caught

Leo: Everyone meet back here in one hour(they all go their separate ways)(Phoebe stuffs her hair in her hat and puts her black sunglasses on, she opens a door and sees demons training, she also sees Cole who's practicing shooting fireballs, she continues to walk around and Cole walks behind her and taps her on the shoulder, she turns around)

Cole: Hi I'm Cole

Phoebe: Ph-Felisha

Cole: Are you lost?

Phoebe: N-no, I'm just hanging around the underworld

Cole: You're not suppose to be in this area

Phoebe: I'm not?

Cole: Unless you're training for the source

Phoebe: Why are you training?

Cole: To take out the charmed ones, he knows how powerful they become over the years

Phoebe: Do you know the charmed ones?

Cole: Never met them, I heard alot of things about them

Phoebe: Well did you hear he killed their family!(Cole looks at her strangely)

Cole: Hey babe there's no need to get upset

Phoebe: I'm sorry I got alittle carried away

Cole: Why are you dressed like that?

Phoebe: What demons aren't suppose to wear black(he chuckles)

Cole: Of course it's just that it looks like you're about to rob something

Phoebe: N-no, I dress this way all of the time(Cole looks confused)

Cole: Okay well I got to get you out of here, I don't want the source or any other demon to find you here

Phoebe: Okay(they walk out of the room and sees a guard coming there way)

Guard: Who is she Belthazor?

Cole: She got lost and I'm taking her back to where she belongs

Guard: Well hurry up I don't want to the source to catch her

Cole: I will(Cole leads her to another part of the underworld)

Phoebe: So your demonic name is Belthazor

Cole: Yeah

Phoebe: May I see it?

Cole: I don't think you would want to

Phoebe: I've bet I seen worse

Cole: I'll let you see it(he turns into Belthazor and turns back into Cole)

Phoebe: Upper-level demon?

Cole: Yeah are you

Phoebe: Yeah I am, very powerful

Cole: Oh really(he raises one of his eyebrows)

Phoebe: Yes really(she smiles)

Cole: Look I got to go, maybe I'll see you around

Phoebe: Maybe(he leaves and Phoebe smiles at herself)

(Cut to another part of the underworld)(Paige sees darklighters talking including her boyfriend Henry)

Paige: Pss(Henry turns around and looks surprise to see her)

Henry: Excuse me for a minute(he walks over to Paige and leads her to a corner) What the hell are you doing here?

Paige: You're not happy to see me(Henry raises one of his eyebrows)

Henry: Answer the question Paige(he folds his arms)

Paige: We figured out a way to kill the source

Henry: You still could have gotten caught

Paige: Oh come on the source won't recognize us(Henry sighs)

Henry: What is your plan?

Paige: We're gonna steal the grimore to take away the source's powers

Henry: That's a good plan but how are you gonna get to the book?

Paige: Searching the underworld

Henry: Do you know how long that is going to take?

Paige: One day

Henry: Try a year(he smirks)

Paige: Well I don't think it will take that long

Henry: It's gonna be tough Paige

Paige: Phoebe might get a premonition

Henry: The key word is might

Paige: You don't think we could do it?

Henry: I didn't say that, I just want you to be careful

Paige: We will, I promise you this plan will work

Henry: Don't get cocky

Paige: I'm not getting cocky

Henry: If you're sure

Paige: I can

Henry: Well okay, I'll be on the lookout for the source

Paige: Ok thanks(he kissed her cheek and goes back over to the other darklighters)

(Cut to another part of the underworld)(Piper and Leo walk into the source's lair)

Leo: We got to be careful, the source can flame in here any second

Piper: I know that Leo, where do you think he would hide it at

Leo: I don't know but we better start searching(they start looking around, Leo puts his hand threw a the wall) I think I found something(Piper walks over to him)

Piper: Move your hand away(Leo removes his hand from the wall and Piper throws a energy ball into it and pieces of the wall breaks off leaving a safe) The source has a safe I never knew

Leo: How are we going to crack the code(Piper starts to throw energy at the safe and it comes apart)

Piper: That was too easy, the source is dumber than I thought(she goes in the safe and takes out the grimore) Finally, the grimore(she opens it and starts flipping pages)

Leo: We better get back to Phoebe and Paige

Piper: You're right

(Cut to the spot the charmed ones were at first)(Phoebe and Paige are waiting for Piper and Leo)

Paige: So you know I really hope they found it(she looks at Phoebe who's daydreaming with a smile on her face) Phoebe, Phoebe!(she waves her hand in front of her face and Phoebe looks at her)

Phoebe: What were you saying?

Paige: I knew you weren't listening to me, who are you daydreaming about?

Phoebe: A demon I met today

Paige: Phoebe I need more

Phoebe: You should have seen him he is so hot and sexy(she squeezes her hand and steam comes out of them)

Paige: Calm down baby girl, remember your powers and your emotions

Phoebe: I'll try to be calm(Piper and Leo shimmers in)

Paige: Did you find it?

Piper: Got it right here(she holds it up)

(Cut to the source's lair) (the source walks in and sits in his chair and smiles)

Source: Today is the day I'll destroy the charmed ones(his powers start to float out of his body) What the hell

Piper: I think we have something to do with that(the source turns around and sees Phoebe, Piper, and Paige smiling at him)

Source: The charmed ones, come to take your death wish

Paige: No but we came to kill you

Source: And how are you gonna do that(they all start shooting energy balls at him and he falls on the ground) What the hell is happening?

Phoebe: Your powers are gone

Piper: And there's nothing you can do about that(Piper takes out a knife and they hear someone coming toward the lair)

Leo: I think we should go now

Piper: I just want to do this for our family

Phoebe: He's dead(they shimmer out and forgot about the grimore which is on the floor, Cole walks in)

Cole: Dad(he sees the source) Dad!(he runs over to the source) The charmed ones finally took you down(he chuckles)

Source: Shut-up and listen to me

Cole: What?

Source: I need you to become the next source

Cole: Father, I can't believe you chose me(he touches his chest and gasps)

Source: Belthazor!

Cole: Oh sorry, continue

Source: I need you to kill the charmed ones

Cole: Okay I can do that

Source: Just remember what I said, kill them and don't let me down(he closes his eyes and dies)

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter, the next chapter Cole will become the next source and he and Phoebe will meet again, keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. the plan

**I really hope you like this next chapter, so please review!**

**

* * *

**

(Cut to the underworld) (Cole is sitting on his thrown)

Seer: How does it feel to be the new source?

Cole: Do you have to say that when someone is just getting coronated?

Seer: Yes I want to make sure if you feel any different

Cole: No not really(the seer stares at him) What?

Seer: Do you have something to do?

Cole: Uh.. no

Seer: Do you remember what your father told you to do?

Cole: Become the source...

Seer: And take out the charmed ones

Cole: Oh don't you worry, I'll think of something

(Cut to the manor)(Phoebe's room)(Piper and Paige walks into Phoebe's room)

Paige: She's going to be pissed

Piper: Let her be(she wakes up Phoebe who groans)

Phoebe: Leave me alone, I want to go back to sleep(she puts the pillow over her head)

Paige: Get up!

Phoebe: No!, I will not celebrate this day(Piper and Paige roll their eyes)

Piper: You don't have to get up

Phoebe: Thank-you(Piper raises up her hands and fire appears on Phoebe and she screams as Paige and Piper laughs)

Piper: Are you going to open your presents?

Phoebe: Fine!(Piper moves her hand down and the fire disappears from Phoebe's body) You guys are mean

Paige: You sound like a witch(she throws her a gift and Phoebe opens it and pulls out a tight black dress, Phoebe gasps) That's from me

Phoebe: It's just like me, thank-you(she hugs Paige)

Paige: Yeah, yeah(she pats her back, and Piper gives Phoebe a gift)

Piper: And this is from me(Phoebe opens it and pulls out a black necklace)

Phoebe: This is pretty

Piper: I stoled it from a witch, now you can collect witches powers by using that necklace, well at least some of them

Phoebe: Ohh I like(she hugs Piper)

Piper: Leo and Henry were suppose to bring you something but I don't know when they are going to get here

Paige: And we can finally celebrate

Phoebe: Celebrate what?

Piper: We killed the source, we accomplished something that our family couldn't' do

Phoebe: But you know they will coronate a new source

Paige: Well then we can be enemies or friends, their choice

Piper: So what are you going to do today?

Phoebe: I'm going to see Cole

Paige: What!, look Phoebe you can't see him

Phoebe: Why not?

Piper: Because he's our enemy

Phoebe: What makes him our enemy?

Paige: He works, I mean worked for the source

Phoebe: Leo and Henry worked for the source

Piper: That's different

Phoebe: How?

Paige: Well because...(Phoebe smirks)

Phoebe: You can't find a reason, look guys I am going to eat, take a shower and then I'm going to go see my man

Paige/Piper: He's not your man!

Phoebe: He will be

(Cut to the underworld) (Cole is surrounded by black candles chanting, Marissa shimmers in)

Marissa: Is it true Cole?(Cole turns around and he looks angry)

Cole: Damn it Marissa!, I was in the middle of something

Marissa: I'm sorry baby(she puts her arms around him and he moves her hands away, she rolls her eyes) What are you doing?

Cole: Business(he mixes up a potion)

Marissa: What kind of business?

Cole: The kind that you don't need to know about(he spreads his hands over the items and they disappear)

Marissa: Why can't you tell me?

Cole: I said that it was business, now that I am the source-

Marissa: So it's true?

Cole: Yeah it is(he sits on his thrown)

Marissa: So I can be your queen(Cole starts twiddling his thumbs) Cole(he's not paying attention to her) Cole!

Cole: What?!

Marissa: You weren't listening to me(Cole rolls his eyes) Do I get on your nerves?(Cole clenches his jaw) I do, I can't believe this!

Cole: Your bitchy attitude is getting on my nerves, I think we need to let this go

Marissa: Cole we can't let this go, we're engaged!(Cole uses his powers to remove the ring off of her finger)

Cole: Now we're not(he smirks)

Marissa: You son of a bitch

Cole: Get over it Marissa, we're done(Marissa uses her power and throws a energy ball at Cole) You really thought that was going to kill me(he throws a fireball at her and she screams and dies) These powers come in handy sometimes(he sees Phoebe who walks in) Who are you?

Phoebe: You don't remember me, Cole we met yesterday

Cole: Oh Phoebe, you look different without the disguise(Phoebe laughs)

Phoebe: Yeah I know-(she looks at him suspiciously) How did you know my name was Phoebe?

Cole: Why does that matter?

Phoebe: Because you didn't-

Cole: Let the source catch you, well I have my reasons, that's why I became the new source(Phoebe looks shocked)

Phoebe: S-source?

Cole: Yeah, do you have a problem with that?(he steps closer to her)

Phoebe: No I don't, I'm just surprised, why did they picked you?

Cole: Let's just say that I was very close to the source

Phoebe: Lucky you, so what does that make you, me and my sisters

Cole: Whatever you want, anyway why are you here?

Phoebe: I wanted to say thank-you for what you did

Cole: Do I get something in return?(he smiles at her)

Phoebe: Are you flirting with me?(she smiles back at him)

Cole: No, I just thought you can give me something, I really don't know what kind of naughty things you were thinking

Phoebe: Ha Ha very funny(she laughs) Are you going to be at the party tonight?

Cole: Babe I am at every party

Phoebe: Well if you are, then I'll see you tonight

Cole: Oh babe you will(he smiles at her and she shimmers out, the smile disappears from his face) Seer!(the seer shimmers in) I know how to kill the charmed ones

Seer: What are you going to do?

Cole: At first I was thinking that I should kill them on the spot, but then when one of them came in today I was thinking why not let one of them fall in love with me

Seer: Are you sure that's the right plan?(Cole eyes turn black)

Cole: Do you think my plan will fail?!

Seer: No, no I was just thinking about the situation about your father and Pricilla-

Cole: And you think that will happen to me?!, I have a good plan and I am going to use it, I will make the middle sister fall in love with me, she'll be so angry, hurt, she'll be so vulnerable when I'm done with her(he smiles) and then I'll make my move**

* * *

That's the end of that chapter, so what do you think will happen next, PLEASE REVIEW!! **

-Shay


	6. the kidnapping part 1

(Cut to the club)(Demons are having fun dancing and doing other stuff)(Cole is sitting up in the balcony with two women right beside him)(The seer appears)

Seer: My liege. (she bends down and stands back up)

Cole: Ladies why don't you come back later, I got some important business to discuss. (The start to leave but Cole stops them) You forgot something. (The women each give him a kiss on the cheek, he watched them leave and then he looks at the seer) What do you want?

Seer: Do you plan on sleeping with Phoebe? (Cole laughs)

Cole: What do you think?

Seer: I think that it could be trouble, especially-

Cole: In order to enjoy what I am doing to her, I have to sleep with her, it has to look real!

Seer: But your father-

Cole: Do you want me to kill you!

Seer: No my liege.

Cole: Then I suggest that you let me do my plan!

Seer: But the future – (Cole waves his hand and the seer disappears) (Cole looks down and sees Phoebe and her sisters walking in, he smiles)

Cole: The first part of the plan will begin.

(Cut to where Phoebe, Piper and Paige are)

Paige: Where is this new source?

Piper: Yeah, we want to meet him. (Cole starts to come toward them)

Phoebe: There he is.

Cole: Hello ladies.

Phoebe: Hi Cole.

Cole: You didn't tell me that had beautiful sisters. (he smiles at them and Piper and Paige glare at him)

Paige: Uh huh, so you're the new source.

Cole: Yes I am.

Piper: We never saw you before.

Cole: Maybe we've met but you don't remember me.

Paige: Oh trust me, we remember every demon we meet and destroy.

Phoebe: Piper, Paige!

Piper: We'll be watching you. (Paige and Piper both look at him and walk away)

Phoebe: I'm sorry about that, my sisters don't trust anyone, no matter what they do.

Cole: It's okay; I'm the same way sometimes. Would you like to sit in the v.i.p spot?

Phoebe: Sure. (he takes her hand and they walk up to the balcony and takes a seat)

Cole: So tell me about you.

Phoebe: Well I'm 25 years old, I have two sisters, and I'm a heirx demon-

Cole: Let me see one of your powers.

Phoebe: Okay. (She closes her eyes and Cole starts to move closer to her)

Cole: What are you doing? (Phoebe opens her eyes)

Phoebe: I have the power to make you do what I want.

Cole: Try it again. (Phoebe closes her eyes and Cole kisses her, she gasp and has a premonition of her and Cole in bed making love, the premonition ends and she smiles) cool power I just might steal it from you.

Phoebe: Only if you catch me. I'll be right back I got to go talk to my sisters.

Cole: Hurry back. (She leaves and Cole snaps his fingers and the seer appears)

Seer: Yes my liege.

Cole: I'm going to take away her powers.

Seer: I thought that you were going to make her fall in love with you first.

Cole: She will but I am going to trap her in my dungeon. (the seer gasp)

Seer: You can't be talking about-

Cole: Yes I am.

Seer: No one has been down there in a hundred years.

Cole: I know and it will be a good place to trap her.

(Cut to where Piper and Paige are)(Piper and Paige are drinking)

Paige: I think we should kill him right now.

Piper: He's Phoebe's boyfriend.

Paige: Uh no he isn't. (Phoebe comes over to them) Hey I thought you were supposed to be flirting with the source.

Phoebe: I just had a premonition; me and Cole were in bed-

Piper: Eww! Nobody wants to hear about your sex premonitions!

Paige: Hey at least she's getting some. I haven't been with my man-

Phoebe: It's kind of weird because I haven't had a premonition in a while and now it came back, that's really-(Phoebe feels her head)

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: I feel like something is draining out of me.

Paige: Me too. (She feels her head)

Piper: I think I must have drunk too much (they didn't notice a black cloud coming out of their bodies)

(Cut to where Cole and the Seer are)(The seer lift up her hand)

Seer: It's done.

Cole: Good. (The seer disappears and Phoebe comes over to Cole) Hey why don't we get out of here, I want to show take you somewhere.

Phoebe: Okay, let's go (they shimmer out)

(Cut to where Piper and Paige are, Paige stands up)

Piper: Where are you going?

Paige: I'm going to go find about this new source.

Piper: Are you trying to ruin Phoebe's relationship!

Paige: I am trying to protect us. So are you coming with me?

Piper: Okay. (she drinks all of her wine and goes over to a demon)

Demon: What do you want?

Paige: What do you know about the new source?

Demon: Why should I tell you?

Piper: Because we can do serious damage if you don't (the demon laughs)

Demon: Like I'm supposed to be scared of you (Piper and Paige look at each other and Piper lifts him up in the air) what are you doing!

Piper: Tell me what you know about him right now!

Demon: You can't hurt me! (Paige reaches into his body and his face turn red)

Paige: What do you know! (Tears start to come out of his eyes and the other demons start to laugh)

Demon: Okay, Okay. The reason why Cole is the new source is because he is the old source's son (Piper and Paige both looked shocked and Piper releases her hold on the demon)

Piper: He must want Phoebe

Paige: We have to find her now! (They both try to shimmer but it didn't work)

Piper: He took our powers!

Paige: Let's get Leo and Henry to shimmer us down.

Piper: But what if it's too late.

Paige: What are you saying?

Piper: I'm saying that she might be dead.

(Cut to the underworld)(Phoebe and Cole are making out, Cole shimmers them into his room and he pulls Phoebe down on the bed and starts kissing her neck)(Phoebe laughs)

Phoebe: Maybe I s-should l-let my s-sisters k-know that I won't b-be coming h-home tonight.

Cole: You're a big girl; you don't need to tell them. (He unzips her dress and it falls on the floor, he takes off his shirt) (She stops him) what?

Phoebe: I hope you're not looking for a one night stand, because if you're are that's not my thing (she raises one of her eyebrows)

Cole: No I really want to be with you.

Phoebe: Good. (He continues to kiss her and she stops again)

Cole: What is it now?

Phoebe: Your demon half really looks familiar.

Cole: And you're just saying that now. (Cole tries to unbutton her bra strap and she stops him)

Phoebe: I just thought about it. You know, you're demon half looks just like the source.

Cole: I don't think so. Can we please not talk about the source when we're in the middle of something?

Phoebe: Ok fine. (he takes off his jeans and unbutton her bra strap and he looks at her and sighs)

Cole: What are you thinking about now?

Phoebe: It's still on my mind; I actually thought for a moment that you were his son. (Cole almost chocked) Are you okay?

Cole: Yeah, yeah. How about we finish what we started with no more interruptions.

Phoebe: Okay I'm sorry (she kisses him and they made love)

(The next day)(Phoebe wakes up and looks around)

Phoebe: Where is he? (She looks around again and gasps when she sees she's in a different part of the underworld) I'm in Hades! (Cole shimmers in)

Cole: Good morning sweetheart, welcome to Hades, this is where you'll be staying for now (he gives her a evil smile)

**Oh no! Cole seduced Phoebe and now she's trapped in Hades, will her sisters find her what is he planning to do with her! You'll find out soon, I really hope that you like it so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I'll see you soon**

**-Shay**


	7. the kidnapping part 2

**I would like to say thanks to all of the people who review this story, I hope that you will continue to read and review it, anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**(Cut to Hades) (Phoebe is looking very confused)

Phoebe: Why are we here, and what do you mean by I'll be staying here?!(Cole puts his hands behind his back and smiles)

Cole: Well I have kidnapped you and this is where you'll be staying.(Phoebe glares at him)

Phoebe: Your little plan won't work.(she wraps the sheets around her and stands up, she tries to shimmer out but it didn't work) what did you do?!

Cole: I took away your powers.

Phoebe: You son of a bitch!

Cole: Don't be angry yet, I forgot to tell you that I am the former source's son and I have been giving a chance to kill you.(Phoebe looks angry and confused) Now how did that slip my mind?(he puts one of his fingers to his chin)

Phoebe: I knew I was right! You lied to me!

Cole: Demons lie sweetheart, get used to it!

Phoebe: So I guess sleeping with me was just part of the plan!

Cole: Yeah it was.

Phoebe: You pervert! I can't wait till my sisters come and find me!

Cole: They will not find you, nobody knows this passage way anyway, except for a couple of other demons.(clothes appear in his hand and he throws it at her) There's a shower in there somewhere, so you can get dress.(Phoebe folds her arms)

Phoebe: You know when I met you I thought you were cute, but when I slept with you I thought that it was the worst sex that I ever had.(she looks at him in disgust)

Cole: Don't lie to yourself, you know It was great and you loved it, that why you were saying my name, Oh Cole you're so good.(he smirks and Phoebe roll her eyes) Okay I have to go right now, so get dress and remember there is no way out of here so don't even try to excape.(Cole flames out and Phoebe sighs and sits on the bed)

Phoebe: I hope my sisters find me before it's too late.

(Cut to the manor) (Paige is sitting on the couch and Piper is pacing)

Paige: You know that Phoebe can take care of herself.

Piper: No I don't think she will, we have to find her.

Paige: How are we going to find her, we don't have our powers and Leo and Henry don't even know where the source is at!

Piper: Do you know what we never do?

Paige: Uhh wear pink?

Piper: No, we never give up no matter what, what we do-(Piper looks at a painting on the wall) What is that?(Paige shrugged her shoulders) (Piper walks closer to the painting and sees that it looks like a forest which is very dark) Who's painting is this?

Paige: I don't know, it's probably Phoebe's.(Piper touches the painting and her finger goes right threw it)

Piper: It's a passage!

Paige: So.

Piper: So maybe it's a clue to find Phoebe! Let's go in there.

Paige: Uh sorry but I'm going to pass on that one.(Piper glares at her) Ok fine(she gets off of the couch and they go into the painting) (Piper and Paige enter the painting and gets thrown into a pile of thick mud)I knew that this was a bad idea.(she starts to wipe off the mud)

Piper: Where are we?(they both look around at the dark forest)

Paige: I don't know(she puts her hands on her hips) Great, just great, we're lost and we don't have anyway to get out!

Piper: Don't patic.

Paige: How could I not!(she squints and sees a small light coming far away threw the forest) Let's move where that light is.

Piper: Are you sure that's the right way?

Paige: We don't even know where we're going! Come on let's go.(they continue walking and disappear into the light)

(Cut to where Phoebe is) (Phoebe sees a window and walks toward it) (she looks out of it and sees total darkness)

Phoebe: Yes I am defanitely in Hades.(she touches the window and gets shocked, she screams and lets go of the mirror and falls on the floor) (she looks at her fingers which are burning red, someone knocks on the door) Cole I swear I will-(a woman walks in and Phoebe gets into a fighting position)

Woman: I didn't mean to startle you.

Phoebe: Well you already did. Who are you?

Woman: My name is Jessica and I brought you some food.(she holds up a basket)

Phoebe: I don't want any.

Jessica: Look you'll be staying here for awhile so you have to eat something(Phoebe snatches the food away from her) So I see that Cole kidnapped you.

Phoebe: Yeah he did.(she eats a biscuit) I see he kidnapped you too.

Jessica: Well no he didn't, I chose to be here when Hades just reopened.(Phoebe laughs)

Phoebe: You're kidding right?(she puts the food down and looks at her hands)

Jessica: I guessed you tries to excape(she starts putting banages on Phoebe's hand) and it's true I chose to live in Hades, you see I married Cole's older brother-

Phoebe: Older brother?(Jessica shakes her head) I didn't know the source had other children, hell I didn't even know that Cole was the former source's son until today.

Jessica: Cole has ten older brothers and he is the youngest.

Phoebe: I figured. If her has other brothers, than why did the source picked him to be the new source?

Jessica: Cole was his favorite, he trusted him out of all of the others, he believed that he can rule the underworld and Hades.

Phoebe: And kidnapped me just for the pleasure.

(Cut to another part of the underworld) (Dasles, Cole's mother is sitting on her thrown) (Cole flames in)

Dasles: Good Cole you're here, we need to talk.

Cole: What do we need to talk about mother?(Dasles gets off of her thrown and walks toward him)

Dasles: Do you know what's in a couple of days?

Cole: My birthday.

Dasles: Your 27th birthday, and do you know what you need to do on that day?

Cole: I will not get married mother.

Dasles: But what happened to that Marissa girl?

Cole: I killed her, I wasn't ready for the marriag thing and I got tired of her.

Dasles: You have to do something because if you don't get married on that day, you will lose your place as the source and you will be banish from Earth!

Cole: I know that mother.

Dasles: So I guess you want that to happen?

Cole: No I don't it's just that-(he sees Phoebe at the other side of the hall) I'll be right back(he walks over to Phoebe) Look I need you to do something for me.

Phoebe: Whatever it is no.

Cole: I'll take you out of Hades.

Phoebe: I don't believe that crap(he grabe her arm) Let go of me or I'll-

Cole: You'll do what.(Phoebe gives him a mean look)

Phoebe: You're really lucky that I don't have my power right now.

Cole: No you're lucky.(he yanks her arm and they walk over to his mother, Phoebe pulls his arms away from her)

Dasles: Who is this beautiful girl?(Phoebe was about to say something but Cole stops her)

Cole: Mother this is my fiancee' Phoebe(a ring appears on Phoebe's finger)

Phoebe: What!


	8. the kidnapping part 3

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter. I would like to thank PhoebeColefan, Dex, cherrylilly, PhoebeColelover, Ginaaaa for reviewing and I hope that you will continue to review.

* * *

**

(Cut to Hades)(Phoebe gasps as a beautiful ring appears on her finger)

Dasles: Are you surprised dear?

Phoebe: Well-(Cole puts his hand over her mouth)

Cole: She's just happy mother. (Phoebe moves his hand away)

Dasles: Let the girl speak son.

Phoebe: Yes honey let me speak. (Cole glares at her)

Cole: Sorry but there is not much time, you need to tell the others about the wedding, we only have a few more days till the ceremony.

Dasles: You're right, it was nice meeting you Phoebe, and I hope to see my future daughter in law soon. (She smiles and shimmers out)

Phoebe: I will not be your wife!

Cole: Well sorry but you don't have much of a choice.

Phoebe: Oh I do have a choice and my answer is still no! You see I know all about that you can die on your birthday if you don't get married (she smiles) and I would love for that to happen.

Cole: I'm sure you would but guess what it won't. (Cole snaps his fingers and two tall muscular women appear) Tyya, Ryyaa please take Phoebe to her room. (Each of them grab onto Phoebe's arm)

Phoebe: Let go of me! (They drag her and she starts kicking and screaming) You will not get away with this Cole! (She starts struggling in their arms)

Cole: Oh yes I will darling, I'll see you later. (he flames out)

(Cut to where Piper and Paige are)(Piper and Paige steps into something wet and cold)

Piper: Are we in a lake?

Paige: No it's a river, I wonder how we're going to get across it, I don't see a bridge anywhere.(suddenly a long narrow boat drifting lazily out of the fog comes toward them, standing inside it is a hooded figure in a long robe) Oh hell no!

Piper: What?

Paige: It all makes since now, we're in Hades and that's Charon. (The hooded figure reaches out his hand toward them) Get that away from me!

Piper: I think he wants us to pay him.

Paige: Pay him what?

Piper: In ancient Greek people used to give him a certain kind of coin.

Paige: We don't have that. (Charon points to her necklace)

Piper: I think he wants your necklace.

Paige: He's not going to get it.

Piper: It's our only way to get across the river.

Paige: Well I guess we have to find another way. (Piper snatches the necklace off of Paige's neck and gives it to Charon)You bitch! That was my favorite necklace!

Piper: Oops my bad. (They climb into the boat and plunged into the mist of the River Acheron)

(Cut to the underworld)(Cole flames in and sees the seer waiting for him)

Cole: Seer what are you doing here?

Seer: I see you're getting married to Phoebe.

Cole: So you heard, are you here to congratulate me?

Seer: No I'm here to ask you why you did it.

Cole: Well since I'm going to be keeping Phoebe hostage for awhile, I said why not to let her be my wife before she dies.

Seer: So you're going to kill her after the wedding.

Cole: Of course, the rule said that I had to get married; it didn't say that I had to stay married.

(Cut to Hades)(Tyya and Ryyaa tightens up Phoebe's dress)

Phoebe: I can tie up my own damn dress!

Tyya: You mustn't put in a by yourself.

Phoebe: Oh great this is the one time I'll be treated like a queen.

Ryyaa: Oh but you will be queen, and you would conceive a child with Cole on your wedding night. (Phoebe turns around to face both women, she looks shock)

Phoebe: What the hell do you mean by that?

Ryyaa: Oh I'm sorry but I said too much.

Phoebe: You better tell me right now or I'll ring your neck!

Ryyaa: I don't believe Cole knows this but that is also part of the rules, after the wedding you must conceive a child before 12 at midnight or else.

_tbc_

* * *

**Ha Ha, another cliffhanger, I know that this chapter is short but I really wanted to post this chapter up today. Anyway I hope you like it so please review!**


	9. the kidnapping part 4

**I want to thank cherrylilly, Ginaaaa, PhoebeColefan and RAK-MK-LJR for reviewing. You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

(Cut to Hades)(Phoebe raises her eyebrows and folds her arms)

Phoebe: I don't believe this.

Tyya: It's true madam, that rule and the hundred other rules are listed in the grimore.

Phoebe: Look I don't know what stupid rules are made up in this so call book but I am not going to marry Cole and I'm definitely not going to have his baby!

Ryyaa: But you have to.

Phoebe: Oh no I don't, take me to him now!

Tyya: But the source ordered us to take you to your room.

Phoebe: And I'm ordering you right now to take me to him!

(Cut to Hades)(Cole flames in and the seer shimmers in)

Seer: Have you read the whole book of the Grimore?

Cole: Yes, I know everything in it.

Seer: I think you might have missed an important detail.

Cole: What are you talking about? (The grimore appears in the seer's hand and she starts flipping pages) What are you doing seer? (The seer holds the book out to him and he takes it)

Seer: Read the last sentence on the page my liege. (Cole looks at it)

Cole: It says that after the new source gets married he has to conceive a child with his wife on the same night. (He looks up at the seer) Seer why are you showing me-(he looks back down in the book and looks shocked)

Seer: I think you might've misread that part my liege.

Phoebe: He sure as hell did! (Cole and the seer turn around to see a pissed off Phoebe walking in along with Ryyaa and Tyya.

(Cut to where Paige and Piper are)(Piper and Paige are sleeping in the boat as Charon guided them out of River Acheron)(Piper wakes up and shakes Paige)

Piper: Wake up Paige! (Paige wiggles around in the boat and opens her eyes)

Paige: What time is it?

Piper: I don't know, but it's probably late.

Paige: Man I wish I had brought some food before we came on this trip.

Piper: I wish we had our powers back.

Paige: I know, we need to figure out what we're going to do when we see Cole.

Piper: Easy, we kill him.

Paige: With what we don't have any powers.

Piper: But we do have the basics (she pulls out a knife) this should be able to hold him down a little. (Suddenly a horse/man galloped toward them) What the hell is that!

Paige: It's a centaur. Half man, half horse (Piper looks at her) what?

Piper: How do you know all this stuff?

Paige: Hey I actually studied in demonic school. (The centaur moves closer and closer to them)

Piper: What do you think he wants? (They both stand up)

Paige: How would I know?

Piper: You know everything else about this town. (The centaur stops in front of them and starts speaking a weird language)What the hell is he saying?

Paige: He says that Cole knows we're here and he came to take us with him.

Piper: Oh great, you speak centaur. (Paige climbs on the centaur) what are you doing?

Paige: We're going to where Cole is and that means Phoebe is close by, so come on (Piper sighs and climbs onto the centaur)

(Cut to Hades)

Cole: Leave me seer! (The seer shakes her head and she shimmers out) I thought I ordered you to take leave her in her room!

Tyya: We're sorry my liege but she told us to bring her here.

Cole: What gives you the right to listen to her instead of me! (He throws a fireball at them and they die)

Phoebe: Why did you do that?! They didn't do anything wrong!

Cole: They brought you here that is what they did wrong! (Phoebe moves closer to him)

Phoebe: Why in the hell did you think that I would have a baby with you!

Cole: For your information I didn't know about that until today! (He starts to pace) What am I going to do? I can't conceive a child with you!

Phoebe: Trust me I don't want to either!

Cole: But we have to. I will not let my throne be taken away from me!

Phoebe: I'm not sleeping with you again!

Cole: Oh but you will and even though I hate this idea there is no other choice.

Phoebe: How about you take me home and we can just forget about this whole mess. (Cole laughs)

Cole: You must think I'm stupid.

Phoebe: Actually I do.

Cole: I bet you want it to happen.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Cole: I know you're in love with me. (Phoebe scoffs)

Phoebe: How could I love you if I hate you!

Cole: I know how you feel towards me; you see I developed a new power.

Phoebe: I see your power must not be working right.

Cole: Okay I'll prove it. (He wraps his arms around her)

Phoebe: What are you-(Cole kisses her and she melts in the kiss, Cole pulls back and smiles at her) what just happen?!

Cole: You kissed me.

Phoebe: No you kissed me!

Cole: You're right I did kiss you and you didn't pull away. Now what does that tell you? (Phoebe wipes her mouth)

Phoebe: That you're wrong. You might as well let me go because I know my sisters are-

Cole: About your sisters, they are on their way here.

Phoebe: Good they came to help me kill you.

Cole: Actually I'm going to kill them when they get here. You won't ever see your sisters again. (Phoebe punches him in the face and he falls on the floor)

Phoebe: I've been waiting to do that for a long time. (Cole stands up and uses his power and Phoebe falls back into a wall)(Cole goes over to her and leans over her)

Cole: I'm sure you have, but you're nothing compared to me.

Phoebe: What are you going to do?!(Cole forms a fireball in his hand and looks at Phoebe)

Cole: Something I should have done a while ago.(he raises his hand ready to throw it at her but stops and the fireball disappears)

Phoebe: I see you didn't have the guts to kill me. You don't deserve to be the new source! (She gives him a weak smile)

Cole: You're right I don't. (He moves his hands in her hair, and Phoebe moves his hand away)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Cole: I can't kill you because I love you!

_tbc_

* * *

**I bet you didn't expect that to happen, well atleast not yet. Cole has confronted his feeling by telling Phoebe he loves her. But does she feel the same way? Piper and Paige are getting closer and closer at trying to find Phoebe. Stay tune to find out what's going to happen next. Review Please!**

**-Shay**


	10. the truth part 1

�

**I want to thank PhoebeColefan, Ginaaaa, cherrylilly,Kelly, and qtgirl for reviewing, you guys are great! I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

* * *

(Cut to Hades)

Cole: I can't kill you because I love you! (Phoebe rolls her eyes)

Phoebe: You don't love me; you just want me to go along with your plan.

Cole: It's true Phoebe. (Phoebe scoffs)

Phoebe: You're lying. You said it yourself, demons lie.

Cole: This is one thing that I'm not lying about. I never loved anybody before Phoebe. I was suppose to kill you, I betrayed my father because of you. (Phoebe sighs)

Phoebe: How can I believe you? (Cole kisses her and she closes her eyes)

Cole: Tell me you love. (She opens her eyes)

Phoebe: I love you. (Cole kisses her again and they flame out)

(Cut to the underworld)(Henry and Leo are talking)

Henry: Have you heard from the girls yet?

Leo: No. The last I heard of them was the day they found the grimore.

Henry: Where could they be? (Leo shrugged and a demon walks up to them)

Demon: They are in Hades. (Henry eyes widen)

Henry: Hades? What are they doing there?

Demon: The news in the underworld it that the new source kidnapped Phoebe and Piper and Paige are looking for her.

Leo: You're kidding right?

Demon: No I'm not.

Henry: I don't understand why he would keep her there.

Leo: I agree. Why didn't he kill her already?

Demon: Maybe he wanted to marry her. (Henry and Leo laughs)

Leo: That's the last thing he would want to do.

Demon: Well that's what he's going to do in a few days. (Henry and Leo stops laughing)

(Cut to where Piper and Paige are)(Piper and Paige are riding on the centaur)(Paige and the centaur are speaking in the secret language and Piper glares at them)

Piper: Can you please shut up! (The centaur and Paige stops talking and Paige turns to face Piper)

Paige: What is your problem?

Piper: I am sick of you speaking in that damn language! 

Paige: Someone is in a bad mood.

Piper: You damn straight I am! I'm hungry and I'm pissed off and you two better-(Piper sees something sticking out of Paige's pants pocket) Uh Paige, what it that?

Paige: What is what? (She sees Piper staring at her jeans and she stuffs the item into her pants)

Piper: Don't play stupid Paige. What the hell are you hiding?

Paige: Nothing. (Piper puts her hand into Paige's pants and pulls out some chips)(Paige gasp) Now how did that get in there?

Piper: Stop lying Paige, you're not good at it. I've been starving for a long time and you didn't tell me you had food!

Paige: Hey I honestly forgot it was in there.

Piper: Oh you did, did you? (Paige shakes her head and Piper eats the whole bag of chips)

Paige: Hey that's all the food I had left!

Piper: What food?

Paige: You are really getting on my nerves with your bitchin Piper.

Piper: Oh yeah and what are you going to do? (Paige pushes Piper and she falls off of the centaur)

Paige: Bye Bye. (The centaur and Paige rides off and Piper stand up and a start running toward them but the centaur was too fast for her to catch up to them)

Piper: I'll get you Paige!

(The next day)(Cut to Hades)(Phoebe and Cole are in bed)(Phoebe wakes up and looks at Cole who has his arms folded and staring at the ceiling)(Cole looks at her and smiles, she smiles back and he pulls her close to him and kisses her forehead)(Phoebe sighs)

Cole: Are you okay?

Phoebe: I'm just thinking.

Cole: About what?

Phoebe: I'm happy about what happened but it feels so wrong.

Cole: Isn't that we're all about? We are demons aren't we? (He smirks)

Phoebe: Yeah we are, but what about my sisters?

Cole: What about them? This has nothing to do about them.

Phoebe: But it involves them. Cole my sisters are ready to kill you not accept you.

Cole: They'll change. (He gets out of bed and puts on his black robe)

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Cole: I have some business to take care of. I'll see you later. (He kisses her cheek and flames out)(Someone knocks on the door)

Phoebe: Hold on. (Phoebe gets out of bed, puts on her robe and opens the door to find Ashley who looks angry)Who are you?

Ashley: You have something I want.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Ashley: Where the hell is Cole?

(Cut to another part of Hades)(Dasles is sitting on her thrown drinking coffee and a demon appears)

Demon: Yes madam?

Dasles: There's something familiar about the young woman my son is to marry. Do you know anything about her?

Demon: Well uh madam she is a very powerful demon. (Dasles forms a fireball in her hand)

Dasles: Anything else?

Demon: She is related to Pricilla.(the demon closes his eyes thinking that Dasles would kill him, but when he opens his eyes he sees that she's staring off in space)Madam?

Dasles: I am going to kill him!

(Cut to where Piper is)(Piper puts on her jacket and starts walking and mumbling about Paige)(Cole flames in front of Piper and she gasp)

Cole: Surprised aren't you? (A knife appears in Cole's hand and he stabs her and she falls on the floor)Now all I have to do is find the other sister. (He leans over Piper) Poor Phoebe, both of her sisters are going to die. (He smiles at her and flames out)

_tbc_

**Paige pushes Piper off of the centaur, One of Cole's girls confronts Phoebe, Cole loves Phoebe buts wants to kill her sisters. I wonder what's going to happen next. Review please!**


	11. the truth part 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews!! I still have no idea if I'm going to let Piper die. Hopefully you'll find out on the next chapter. Phoebe also might find out Cole's plan aflter they get married. I hope you like this!!

* * *

**

(Cut to the manor)(Leo and Henry appear in the manor)

Leo: I don't know why we're here, the girls are in Hades.

Henry: There's no way that they appeared in Hades by themselves, there had to be an opening.

Leo: But where?

Henry: I don't know. Let's just look around. (Leo went upstairs and Henry stayed downstairs to looks around)(He starts to move his hand over the wall and stops when he sees the painting)(He looks at the painting closely and sees Piper who is bleeding to death)Leo! (Leo comes downstairs and walks toward him) I found Piper. (Leo looks at the painting also and gasp)

Leo: We have to go get her. (Leo and Henry touches the painting and appears inside)

(Cut to Hades) (Phoebe opens the door to find Ashley who looks angry)

Phoebe: Who are you?

Ashley: You have something I want.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Ashley: Where the hell is Cole?

Phoebe: Who the hell are you?

Ashley: That's really none of your business; just tell me where my man is.

Phoebe: Your man? (Ashley shakes her head)Listen I don't know who the hell you are but the last time I checked Cole is not your man. (Ashley glares at her and throws a energy ball at her, Phoebe ducks and stands back up) Is that all you got bitch?!

Ashley: I know you just didn't call me a bitch! (She raise up her hands and another energy ball forms in her hand, Phoebe kicks the energy ball out of her hand and trips Ashley who falls down on the floor)

Phoebe: I see you had enough. (Ashley stands back up and was ready to hit Phoebe with another energy ball but Phoebe raises up both of her hands and throws a fireball at Ashley who screams and dies)(Phoebe looks at her hands and sees the smoke left from the fireball, she looks down at the ashes that used to be Ashley and goes over to a mirror)(She looks in the mirror and her eyes turn black)

(Cut to another part of Hades)(Paige is asleep on the centaur's back, she wakes up to see Cole standing right in front of her)

Paige: You son of a bitch! What have you done to my sister?!

Cole: Which one? (He snaps his fingers and the centaur disappears leaving Paige on the ground)

Paige: I'm going to kill you!

Cole: Don't you think you have that backwards? (He throws a fireball at her and she disappears)

Voice: I see you got rid of the sisters but aren't you missing one more? (Cole turns around and sees Dasles walking toward him)

Cole: What the hell are you talking about mother?

Dasles: I heard that you're marrying the enemy!

Cole: Who told you that?

Dasles: Don't you worry about that. What the hell is wrong with you?!

Cole: There's nothing wrong with me mother. I love her!

Dasles: You love her?! Why would you love her?! She is the enemy!

Cole: No she's not my enemy; she's yours and dads.

Dasles: Your father didn't ask for you to be the source for this to happen!

Cole: Well the plans have changed although I stucked with one thing, I have already attempted to kill Piper and Paige.

Dasles: You don't deserve to be the new source. Now I am ordering you to-

Cole: Nobody tells me what to do mother, not even you. I'd advise you to get used to Phoebe being in the family or I'd have to kill my own mother.

(Cut to another part of Hades)(Leo and Henry run over to Piper)

Leo: Piper! (Leo picks her up and she moans in his arms, he takes the knife out of her stomach and she opens her eyes and screams) It's gonna be okay Piper.

Henry: How are we going to find Phoebe and Paige?

Leo: We're not looking for Phoebe.

Henry: Why not?

Leo: It's obvious she doesn't care about her sisters. She certainly rather be with Cole.

Henry: Paige has to be close somewhere. (Cole comes around the corner) What have you done to Paige?!

Cole: Oh you mean this. (Paige appears in his arms with scratches all over her face and blood everywhere) Isn't killing easy?

Leo: We are going to kill you!

Cole: Is that a threat?

Henry: You bet it is! (Cole raise up his hands and Leo, Henry, Paige and Piper appears back at the manor)

Leo: Damn it!

Henry: That's not even the worst part. (Leo and Henry look at the wall wear the painting used to be at)

(Cut to Hades)(Phoebe's eyes flashes back to normal and Cole appears behind her)

Cole: Phoebe. (Phoebe turns around and smacks him) Why in the hell did you do that for?!

Phoebe: I just killed your little girlfriend!

Cole: What are you-

Phoebe: Don't even act like you don't know Cole!

Cole: Okay I admit it, I did have a girlfriend before you but I broke up with her. (Phoebe sighs) I don't know why you're getting upset; I already told you that I love you. Why would I want to ruin that?

Phoebe: I'm sorry.

Cole: It's okay. (He hugs her)

Phoebe: Will it be okay if I get to see my sisters? (Cole looks down at her)

Cole: Let's wait a little bit. I don't want them to take you away from me. Let's tell them after the wedding.

Phoebe: You're right. (He kissed her) When is the wedding again?

Cole: It's in two days.

_tbc_

**review please!!**

* * *


	12. One dead sister and Dasles' plan

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I know that the last chapter was kind of confusing but one of the sisters will die and you'll find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

(Cut to the manor)(Henry is holding Paige in his arms and Leo is holding Piper is his)

Leo: Damn it!

Henry: That's not even the worst part. (Leo and Henry look at the wall where the painting used to be) I can't believe he vanquished the painting!

Leo: He knew that it was the only way for us to get to Hades. (Piper moans again in Leo's arms and he moves the hair out of her face)

Piper: L-Leo? (She opens her eyes)

Leo: It's me. (He lays her down on the couch and a wet cloth appears in his hand and he puts it over her gashing wound)

Piper: It hurts Leo.

Leo: I know it hurts, please don't give up Piper.

Piper: W-where is P-Paige?

Leo: She's-

Henry: She's dead! The source killed her! (Leo and Piper turn their heads to face Henry who is crying and looking down at Paige's dead body)

(Cut to the underworld)(The seer's eyes flashes white and she sees the scene at the manor)(Cole is sitting on his thrown waiting impatiently for the seer to tell him the news)(The seer's eyes flashes back to normal)

Cole: Well?

Seer: The youngest one is dead. (Cole sneers at her)

Cole: That's it?! What about Piper?!

Seer: She's badly injured but not dead.

Cole: Damn it! (He bangs his hand on his thrown) I thought I killed them both!

Seer: Be patient my liege, I don't think Piper will be alive for long.

Cole: So you're saying she's going to die?

Seer: I don't know.

Cole: What the hell do you mean you don't know?! You're supposed to be a seer!

Seer: I'm sorry my liege.

Cole: Leave me now! (The seer leaves and Cole groans)

(Cut to Hades)(A demon servant is helping Phoebe try on her long black wedding dress)

Phoebe: Ow! Damn it! Don't you think it's tightened enough?!

Servant: I'm sorry madam but this is the way you have to wear it to your wedding.

Phoebe: It feels like you're trying to suffocate me in this dress.

Servant: I'm sorry madam. (Someone knocks on the door)

Phoebe: Leave please.

Servant: But your dress-

Phoebe: Can wait! (The servant shimmers out and Phoebe slowly walks over to the door trying to be careful not to rip the dress, she opens the door and is surprised to see her soon to be mother is law, Dasles) Dasles what are you doing here?

Dasles: I just wanted to see how my future daughter in law looks in the dress. (She walks in, shuts the door and gives Phoebe a hug)

Phoebe: Oh careful. As you can see I'm dying in this dress.

Dasles: You'll get used to it honey.

Phoebe: Why is this dress important? Don't get me wrong it is beautiful but why can't I pick out my own dress?

Dasles: Because this dress has been in our family for generations, you're lucky to wear this dress because you're marrying the source.

Phoebe: Ohh lucky me. (She rolls her eyes)

Dasles: You don't want to get married?

Phoebe: Of course I do, I really love your son.

Dasles: Do you really love him or do you just want to be the queen? (Phoebe gaped at her)

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Dasles: It's a simple question Phoebe. Come on you know you don't love Cole. After all he did to you, you couldn't possibly love him.

Phoebe: For your information I do love your son. And what do you mean after what he did to me?

Dasles: Oh don't act like you don't know. I know all about your little secret. I don't know why my son didn't just kill you. He was assigned to complete something that my dead husband told him to do but he failed to do so.

Phoebe: You may know that I killed your husband, and that Cole was supposed to kill me and my sisters but he didn't so get over it.

Dasles: Oh but you don't know the truth about your sisters.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? (Cole flames in and Phoebe shrieks) Cole you're not supposed to see me in my wedding dress yet!

Cole: Phoebe I've seen that dress before my mother actually wore it. Speaking of mother, what are you doing here?

Dasles: Just having a chat with Phoebe.

Cole: About?

Dasles: Nothing important dear. I must go and plan the wedding; we have a big day in two days. (She shimmers out)

Cole: What were you two talking about?

Phoebe: The wedding, but she mentioned something about my sisters. Did something happen to my sisters Cole?

Cole: No your sisters are okay.

Phoebe: Well she made it seem like they weren't. I'm just worried about them Cole, I haven't heard from them since I been here. (Cole puts his hands on her shoulders)

Cole: Why don't I have a talk with my mother? I can tell her to get used to you being with me.

Phoebe: I don't think she will accept it.

Cole: Don't worry I can make her. (He flames out and Phoebe carefully takes off her dress and sighs in relief)

(Cut to the underworld)(Dasles shimmers in and Cole flames in behind her)

Cole: What the hell did you think you were doing? (Dasles turns around and smiles at him)

Dasles: Cole what are you doing following me?

Cole: Answer the damn question mother! I warned you about my relationship between Phoebe. I said what I'd do to you if you tried to come between us!

Dasles: I know what you said son I heard every word of it.

Cole: You were going to tell Phoebe what I did to her sisters.

Dasles: You're right; before you showed up I was going to tell her. But the question I want to ask you is if you claim you love the traitor so much, then why did you kill one of her sisters?

Cole: That's none of your concern mother.

Dasles: I don't understand why you couldn't find another demon that wasn't the enemy!

Cole: We already had this conversation today mother. Now this is my last warning, if you tell Phoebe what I did or even attempt to kill her which I know you won't, I'll kill you. I hope we don't have to have this talk again ever. Now I must think of a way to try to kill the other sister. Have a good day mother. (his eyes flashed black as he flames out)

Dasles: Sorry dear but I have a plan that deals with you and the enemy. (She raises her arms and the Seer appears)

Seer: What can I do for you Dasles?

Dasles: I need your help to kill my son and his soon to be wife.

Seer: I'm sorry but I serve the source.

Dasles: Oh please seer, you know you hate Cole and you think he doesn't deserve to be the new source.

Seer: I see, what do you have in mind?

Dasles: After they conceive an heir, I need you to make a potion of some kind and give it to Phoebe to drink it so the heir will die a few months in her pregnancy along with her.

Seer: And if the source doesn't have an heir he will die also.

Dasles: Exactly. So are you in?

Seer: I will be honored to help you kill the source and Phoebe.

Dasles: Good. (a evil grin forms on her face)

_tbc_


End file.
